


Among us

by Goldenliz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Crew as Family, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenliz/pseuds/Goldenliz
Summary: "Zoro had grown bored of staring into the abyss with constellations of stars twinkling knowingly at him. The array of buttons and levers didn’t spark any sense of curiosity within him- so he closed his eyes and visualised himself doing his katas. "There is a breach on the spaceship with the Strawhat crew. With communications to earth cut off , they are left to discover that there are impostors within their midst.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

11/10/3070 12:00 UTC

Zoro had grown bored of staring into the abyss with constellations of stars twinkling knowingly at him. The the array of buttons and levers didn’t spark any sense of curiosity within him- so he closed his eyes and visualized himself doing his katas. He imagined every shift in balance, the movement of his joints and the strength of his strikes, it distracted him from the lack of gravity, the stiffness in his bones and the weakness of his body. He had practised the morning before he was launched into space and already he could feel years of honing his craft disappearing within him. Every time he would finish a kata- open his eyes to the universe outside the small cubby-window directly at his gaze, feel the emptiness inside as his stomach plummeted, he would sharply inhale his oxygen, close his eyes and start a new kata. There were ninety seven that were single bladed - numerous options to choose from that focused on different levels of expertise. He itched to get his hands on his real sword- Wado Ichimonji. He knew it was only sitting a metre away- in a compartment that stored his belongings for the galactic voyage. It was one of the two personal items that he requested to bring, the other was chained around his neck under his thick astronaut suit. 

It had taken him some time to feel comfortable with it, and to learn how to deal with zero gravity and all of the nitty gritty of living in a spaceship. He hated learning how to deal with it- it had seemed that all the time spent putting his suit on and ensuring that the helmet was secure could be spend practising with his sword, or even sleeping. He also hated his mentor Perona- an obnoxious brat who desecrated almost all of his belongings with stickers of ghosts and other Halloween memorabilia. He especially hated how hard she laughed when she saw one of her “I love BOO!” stickers on his shoulder beside the insignia for the Shichibukai. 

Zoro was a quick learner- he was confident he would pass his training with flying colours and it wasn’t like anyone else was volunteering to take his place. Perona didn’t even have the social competence to pretend that she would see Zoro again- and even asked him if she could keep his belongings when it was announced he was dead in space. It was annoying and rude and that’s why Zoro stuck to her like glue in the training compound. All the other staff at the Shichibukai, kept giving him sympathetic looks like he was a dead man walking. He was, but he didn’t appreciate others knowing that.

He exhaled- and with control moved his thoughts back to a kata. He was in a dojo- this time he had three swords and he moved like the swords were a part of his being. Left foot, twist weight, bend knee, open a sneaky eye to look at Kuina in the swords reflection with a knowing blink, raise his arm and bring it down in a fluid arc. Continue moving and breathing, synchronising his body and breath. Feel a presence join the mat, bow to Kuina. Feel her movements alongside his, mirroring him perfectly with no need to look at each other when they dance, their blades swinging. 

He inhaled and opened his eyes, his mind dragging his heart back to reality. There was no need to dwell in the past- no matter how dear it was. The universe stared back. Zoro sighed. He checked his left black gloved hand and stared at the time. It was going to take another two hours for him to reach his destination and become acquainted with his new crew.

He closed his eyes and let his body imagine his katas while he tried to summon the information about his crewmates that Perona kept nagging him about. All he remembered was that they were colour coded- to make organization and communication as clear as possible, especially with possible language barriers. His own colour was dark green. It was a hard battle as Perona kept insisting that lime would be a better option as it matched his hair- something that she hailed as “funny” while Zoro insisted on the word “stupid”. Perona ended up using the colour of suit as leverage and forced him to learn the colours and basic information about his crew. Now that he would spend years away from his planet with them, Zoro was grateful to Perona. 

Pink is the doctor- a young graduate student from Harvard medicine who had willingly signed up to be the ship’s doctor. Black is the retired astronaut- a more elderly man who was recruited due to his real life experience within a spacecraft. He knew their colours the most because they were Perona’s favourites. Cyan is the mechanic. Yellow the cook. Brown is the only official astronaut with training that isn’t retired, but doesn’t have experience in space. Orange is the navigator. Red is the captain.

Purple and Blue are the most specialized of the crew. Blue is a biologist and purple a linguist. They were the most important if the reason they were sent into outer space wasn’t a fluke or a mistake- that there were aliens trying to contact humans. Zoro didn’t really care if it was a fluke or not- he knew his own job. Buried within the lengthy documents and technical jargon, the message was clear: he was the muscle. If anyone decided to make any problems on the ship, human or alien, he was the one who would deal with it.

Zoro stared out into the void waringly, even though it was going to be his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

11/10/3072 8:00 UTC

Nami screaming Luffy’s name was usually the first thing Zoro awoke to. It was a shrill piercing sound and usually followed by Luffy’s own signature cackle. Afterwards, he’d hear their thundering footsteps to his room where they would enter without warning or caring. Opening his eye he’d warily listen to Nami’s complaints;

“Zoro would you please tell Luffy that changing the navigation of the ship towards the Canes Venatici, because it “looks cool” isn’t a valid reason” she explained while Luffy jumped on top of him in his bed while stifling his laughter. Nami stared at him with her hands on her hips, already impeccable in her signature orange spacesuit and clearly expecting a response.

“I don’t know, how cool is it?” Zoro deadpanned and Luffy erupted into laughter while Nami sighed with loving exasperation. “I’ll keep an eye on him navigator” Zoro continued and she left the room with slightly less thunder in her footsteps.  
“So the Canes Venatici?” Zoro inquired to his captain, who just laughed in response.

“It kind of looks like a steak” Luffy responded, almost salvating at the thought and Zoro could agree. The entire crew were surviving off of frozen foods- and although Sanji was a talented chef (although Zoro would never admit it) he was limited in the ingredients he could use and anything fresh was not happening. Zoro was initally surprised at the inclusion of a chef as essential crew but after two years of good food at the table, he understood the need. Although Zoro was in charge of enforcing harmony, Zoro admitted that Sanji played a huge role.

“Well no steak for us, but let’s go see what shithead is cooking up for breakfast”

Almost as if reminded of the existence of real food, Luffy fled Zoro’s room to seek out Sanji and his culinary skills. Zoro got dressed in his own dark green spacesuit, fondly staring at the “I love BOO” sticker, which he had asked Franky for some varnish to paint over it and keep it intact. He hadn’t heard from Perona in around three months but it was his turn soon to call her. 

Leaving his room he fell into pace beside Jinbe in his dark blue suit- who was making his own way to the cafeteria. He was a man built like a bodybuilder who certainly could put up a strong fight if needs be and Zoro always kept a wary eye on him.

“Morning Zoro!” he cheerfully greeted. Zoro grumbled in response but Jinbe never seemed to mind.

“I wonder what Sanji has cooked for us this morning- whatever it is it smells delicious!” he continued as they made their way to cafeteria. Zoro used the time to check his tasks on his left hand screen and immediately groaned. It was at the water tanks which was the furthest on the space ship in the darkest and dimmest corner. The daily tasks were randomly assigned to each crewmate every morning and it seemed he drew the short straw.

Jinbe chuckled “Unpleasant tasks today?”

“Water tanks” he said in response and Jinbe nodded in understanding. 

“I have Oxygen today if you’d like some company?” Jinbe offered and Zoro nodded.

“I have some things to do in specimen but I’ll meet you in cafeteria around 12?”

“Sounds good” Zoro responded as they entered the threshold to the cafeteria.  
They were greeted by the usual pandemonium. Luffy was being physically restrained by Nami and Usopp from entering the kitchen and claiming half the food for himself. Zoro could spot the yellow of Sanji’s suit in the kitchen, gracefully finishing the last touches for the meals while Robin and Brooke were engaged in some sort of conversation, with two cups of coffee in front of them. Zoro joined Nami and Usopp in restraining them, allowing Nami to grab a cup of coffee and so Usopp could catch his breath. Jinbe sat on the side of Robin and Brooke and asked;

“Chopper and Franky on morning security?” Jinbe asked, based on their two missing crewmates.

“Indeed, that awful morning alarm woke both me and Franky earlier” Robin replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Zoro’s heart twisted at the reminder of Franky’s and Robin’s newfound relationship. After two years of flirting from both sides- Franky’s loud obnoxious compliments and Robin’s quiet attachment to the man and due to Luffy’s intervention of bluntly asking why they were doing that, it had formed a relationship between the two. The two had moved into one room together, for some semblance of privacy on the spaceship. Zoro’s heart clenched. He wasn’t jealous of either of two individuals in the relationship- although he could admit that both were attractive in their own way, but rather what they had.

He remembered sharing a bed, strands of blue hair around his finger, his gold ring glowing in the morning light. 

Zoro could feel Robin’s inquisitive eyes on him. Damn her. Nobody on the ship could think anything without her figuring it out. He was thankfully interrupted by Sanji opening the door and walking out with the food. He kept a dutiful hold of Luffy as Sanji served everyone. They had offered to serve themselves- with Zoro even once entering the kitchen to prove a point. It ended with Zoro’s black eye and Sanji’s busted lip. 

Zoro didn’t understand Sanji. At the very beginning, they seemed to get along really well and Zoro thought he’d find a friend in Sanji but then one day it completely changed. Now, It seemed that everything Zoro did- from the way he talked to the way he walked irritated Sanji. There was no provocation, nothing on Zoro’s part and this made Zoro feel mutually irritated by the other’s presence. Even now as he served breakfast, he fawned over the women (a weird personality trait) and made casual witty conversation with the rest of the crew until he got to Zoro. To Zoro he served the food and just grunted. 

Zoro wanted to see his lip busted again. Maybe a broken nose to match. 

He swallowed his anger and frustration with the blond with an inhalation and mentally did a kata. His body went on autopilot and shovelled the breakfast into his mouth, barely tasting it. Nami had returned and put a cup of coffee in front of him. 

“Nami dearest I could have brewed a fresh pot of coffee just for you!” Sanji sang and Nami smiled deviously.  
“Please do Sanji if you’re not too busy”

“Anything for one of the most beautiful women in the world”

Usopp chimed in “Put on some for me too Sanji, also enough for Chopper and Franky! I’m sure they would appreciate a cup too!”

Sanji glared “Only because Nami asked” and turned to make coffee for the four of them.

Once he was gone, Usopp turned to the table and imitated his glare and his French accent “Only because Nami asked” he mocked and the table erupted in laughter. Luffy was always enthralled by Usopp’s knack for impressions and tried his own;

“Anything for one of the most beautiful women in the world” Luffy tried, but over-emphasized the French accent- which was more subtle in Usopps’ impression. Still the table laughed, as Luffy pushed his hair aside to mock Sanji’s half-fringe.

“Are we making fun of Sanji?” A voice boomed from the distance and they turned to see Franky entering with Chopper shuffling closely behind him. Zoro’s heart warmed at the sight of the kid- brown mop of hair and brown doe eyes. He had taken a liking to the kid- barely older than eighteen and already graduated as a doctor. The kid had taken a liking to him too- always telling Zoro about the latest thing he revised- he was constantly pouring over his medical textbooks, as if he wanted to make sure he knew everything he knew. 

“Yes we are! He just said “Anything for one of the most beautiful women in the world”, you try do an impression Franky!” Usopp replied while Chopper sidled in beside Zoro.

Franky continued doing the impression, unaware that Sanji was walking up behind him holding a fresh pot of coffee. This caused Luffy to laugh more while Usopp tried to warn Franky. Nami held out her cup expectantly, not taking her eyes off the book in front of her. Robin and Brooke had restarted their conversation and now were contrasting the philosphers Kant and Hegel while Jinbe laughed heartily at the chaos. Zoro smiled- a small tweak of his lips upwards and was about to exhale a breath he didn’t know he was holding when all hell broke loose.

The alarms from all the lights across the cafeteria began to wail and emit a sound that he hadn’t heard for his two years aboard, including the practise. Judging by the looks on everyones’ faces- it seemed everyone was in a similar confused space. They all dropped their breakfast and checked their systems on their respective hands- all it did was emit the piercing noise and flash the emergency button. 

Zoro’s eyes met Sanji’s and saw his own concern reflect in them- then they simultaneously looked to Luffy, who was standing up and seemingly engrossed in thought. He was no longer the jokester who needed babysitting but rather their infallible captain.

“Everyone to the Locker Room, get your helmets on. Stick together. Once it’s on, Nami and Zoro go navigation, Franky and Usopp engine room, Jinbe and Chopper Oxygen, Brooke and Sanji go to reactor, me and Robin will go to communications and fix them.” 

Without question, the crew started running to the locker room and grabbed their respective helmets and fastened them on and suddenly, just as quickly as the alarms began they stopped. Zoro checked his systems- it was back online and seemingly problem free. 

“Thank God that’s over!” Nami exclaimed, going through her system and seeing that it’s all functioning properly while Usopp mumbled “ I was so stressed I could barely breathe even with the oxygen” with a hand over his heart “I can still hear it beating”

“A very unsual occurence” Brook observed.

Chopper nodded his agreement, seemingly two stressed to talk and Zoro put his arm on his shoulder comfortingly.

“Yeah I’m only trained as a chef and I can fucking tell that was unusual” Sanji sniped, seemingly to get rid of his own stress.

“Shall we continue with the plan captain?” Robin inquired turning to Luffy.

“Yeah stick to the plan, I want to know what happened and why. Report back in once you’ve checked your designated area” Luffy resumed while Franky responded with his typical, although less enthused “Aye Aye”.

They all went their separate ways. Zoro accompanied Nami to navigation, as she rambled;

“I mean Luffy’s such an idiot, maybe his navigation to the planet really did cause a malfunction. Although I checked the log pose and It seemed everything was fine, although it’s possible I missed something. Only thing is that if I missed this, what else have I missed? This is my first intergalactic mission and I’ve already screwed it up-“ Nami was getting more and more worked up about it, adding more technical jargon as she speed walk to navigation, Zoro grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

“Zoro what are you doing? We have to get to navigation-“ She spluttered and Zoro felt her shaking through his gloves. He audibly inhaled and exhaled- knowing full well she could hear it through the spacesuit. He did this three more times before he heard her join in. They stood there, his hand now loosely at her elbow as they breathed in and out. After he no longer felt her shaking he released her arm;

“A panicked navigator is a useless navigator” 

“Dickhead”

She did seem more calm as they arrived in navigation and as she checked all the buttons and screens involved in the log pose system. 

“It seems completely fine. The log pose says nothing is wrong- only that we passed some space debris and that’s it. Whatever the cause of that alarm, it’s nothing to do with navigation” she affirmed and Zoro had no choice but to agree. Zoro clicked into the crew’s communication channel;

“Navigation clear. Over” and heard four “copy’s” in response. 

Nami came over to him and awkwardly gave him a hug. He tapped her back in response. 

“Thanks Zoro”

“No worries. ”

“Asshole”

“Bitch”

“Let’s go remake that pot of coffee”.

“Sounds good” 

“Bastard”

“Wench”

It was the most heartfelt the either two got with one another, with their attempt of kind words sandwiched between curses. They made their way back, hearing that the engine room was clear. Once they heard that oxygen was clear too, they took off their headgear and turned on the coffee machine.

Each pair cleared their respective area and returned to the cafeteria, until the entire crew was in one area. An unsettling silence came over them- it seemed nothing was wrong with the ship, yet they all heard their ship wailing.

“Something’s wrong” Usopp spoke, seemingly unable to bear the quiet anymore.

“But everything looks alright” Zoro responded.

Nobody else spoke, they were all at a loss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm editing this because I made Nami a negotiator and not a navigator. I am a fool


End file.
